


Zapisany w pamięci

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, happy boyfriends, polski, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tłumaczenie.Victor wie dobrze, jak wspaniałą osobą jest Yuuri, wie, jak wiele Yuuri poświęcił, żeby znaleźć się w tym miejscu i teraz, po jego ostatnim występie, na oczach całego świata - Victor ma tylko jedną, ostatnią prośbę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Written in History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602381) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



> Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki, niebetowane.
> 
> Właściwie to miało być tylko ćwiczenie na tłumaczenie i opis, ale skoro już poświęciłam trochę czasu temu opowiadaniu, to smutno byłoby go tu nie wstawić, zwłaszcza, że autorka ma niesamowity talent do opisywania emocji i bardzo bardzo całą jej twórczość polecam.

Gdyby Victor powiedział, że nie może uwierzyć w to, co właśnie rozgrywało się na jego oczach, byłby wierutnym kłamcą.

To nie było nie do uwierzenia, to nie była jedynie historia wielkiej pasji czy miłość pokonująca wszystkie przeszkody. Jury nie podało jeszcze ostatecznego wyniku, ale Victor nie potrzebował tego rządku cyferek, aby uwierzyć w to, co oglądał przed chwilą z najlepszego punktu widokowego w całym budynku.

_To nie jest cud_ – chciał krzyknąć, podczas gdy wszyscy zerwali się równocześnie ze swoich miejsc, całkowicie tracąc zmysły, rzucając na arenę wszystkie kwiaty, które mieli zachować na ceremonię wręczenia medali i których kolory wypełniały teraz lodowisko, odcinając się wyraźnie na tle lodu. Kolory nawet nie w połowie tak energetyczne, jak ten drogocenny klejnot, którym był stojący po środku tego wszystkiego i oddychający ciężko Yuuri. Nawet z tej odległości Victor mógł zobaczyć jak bardzo był zmęczony, jak prawdziwie wycieńczony musiał być przez zmuszanie się tak długo do tak wielkiego wysiłku.

A jednak Yuuri stał tam, jakby sam nie mógł uwierzyć, że nareszcie wylądował ten ostatni poczwórny flip na końcu swojego programu z elegancją i gracją, o które walczył zębami i pazurami i dlatego Victor chciał krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej, ponieważ jeśli ktoś miał uwierzyć w to, co właśnie osiągnęli, to był to właśnie Yuuri.

Wszyscy zdawali się sądzić, że lepsze wyniki Yuuriego były zasługą Victora, że Yuuri w jakiś sposób stał się utalentowany dzięki niemu i było to stwierdzenie tak dalekie od prawdy, że Victor nie wiedział nawet gdzie zacząć tłumaczenie im, jak bardzo się mylą. Bezbłędny występ Yuuriego, który właśnie obejrzeli, z pewnością mógł mu w tym pomóc.

Huk wiwatującego tłumu i błyski fleszy, grzmiący aplauz i piski fanów były nic nieznaczącym szumem w uszach Victora, jego uwaga była skupiona na Yuurim, który kłaniał się teraz ze swoją zwykłą nieśmiałą skromnością i z wyrazem twarzy, który sugerował, że nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego nagle wszyscy zachowywali się jak szaleni.

Ale Victor _wiedział_ , wiedział lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny, pamiętał zimne wczesne poranki i jeszcze zimniejsze późne wieczory, przemęczone mięśnie i pokryte pęcherzami stopy, powykręcane kostki, które Yuuri usztywniał bandażami, zaciskając zęby, byle tylko mógł trenować dłużej, ćwicząc trudniejsze skoki, robiąc szybsze postępy, bardziej głodny sukcesu niż ktokolwiek, kogo Victor znał. Gdyby ktoś powiedział, że Yuuri nie jest silny, Victor z miejsca uderzyłby go w twarz. Yuuri był najsilniejszą osobą, jaką mógł sobie wyobrazić. Ta siła kryła się w dłoniach i kolanach otartych od upadania raz za razem, w napadach frustracji, które kończyły się kłótniami prowadzonymi po nocach i sercem Victora łamiącym się za każdym razem, kiedy Yuuri mówił, że jednak nie daje już rady. W tym, że kiedy Victor nie mógł spać, nasłuchując jak Yuuri wierci się z bólu u jego boku po zbyt ciężkim treningu, sam Yuuri wstawał codziennie rano z uśmiechem na ustach, aby zacząć od nowa, ponieważ teraz walczył nie tylko w swoim imieniu.

A gdyby to wszystko nie wystarczało, był jeszcze fakt, że Yuuri odtworzył w zeszłym roku jego zwycięski program, będąc w kiepskiej formie po kilku miesiącach przerwy i to odtworzył perfekcyjnie, coś o czym nikt nie zdawał się pamiętać, kiedy Victor wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie w stanie tego zapomnieć. Nie każdy potrafiłby jeździć w ten sposób, nie każdy umiałby wykonać program, który zapewnił twórcy zwycięstwo w finale Grand Prix, jedynie ktoś, kto byłby w stanie sam go wygrać, Victor wiedział to dobrze. Ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby rozumiał to ktokolwiek inny, nawet sam Yuuri.

Gdzieś pomiędzy wszystkimi ich pocałunkami i publicznym okazywaniem uczuć, czymś co wciąż zdawało się szokować publiczność, jasnym dla wszystkich stawało się, że uczucie Victora względem Yuuriego jedynie rośnie, że nie jest jedynie chwilowym kaprysem i teraz Victor mógł nareszcie przyznać, że zwycięstwo Yuuriego nigdy nie miało być dla niego niespodzianką.

Zawsze cieszył się, kiedy sam wygrywał, był szczęśliwy z wieńcem na głowie i medalami wokół szyi, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak _dumny_ jak w tej chwili. Bo oprócz wszystkich tych gorszych dni, które dzielili, Victor był przy nim także, aby obserwować wszystkie sukcesy, każdy z nich zapisany w jego pamięci, jakby zmieniał bieg całej historii.

Zobaczył Yuuriego wibrującego kolorami, wyróżniającego się na tle jasnego lodu i odnalazł w tym również jakąś zagubioną część siebie. Obserwował wcześniej, jak Yuuri otwiera szeroko usta i uśmiecha się na widok wyników, które wcześniej wydawały mu się niemożliwe, widział jego czystą ekstazę, kiedy udało mu się wylądować skok, który wcześniej przerażał go do nieprzytomności, patrzył jak cały świat zaczyna adorować Yuuriego, tak jak powinni, bo Yuuri zasługiwał na to i o wiele więcej. Był przy nim w te rzadkie poranki, gdy nie musieli się spieszyć, budził się obok niego z tym kłującym uczuciem w piersi, które narastało w nim od momentu, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczył tamto video. Smakował jego odbierających oddech pocałunków, wymienianych w szatni i przerwanych szeptami „udało mi się” i „nie mogę w to uwierzyć”. Widział jak determinacja Yuuriego przemienia się w niezłomną wolę, po tym jak udało mu się odbudować karierę. Był tam, żeby scałować wszystkie jego rany, aby trzymać go blisko po sprzeczce i obiecywać mu, że może wszystko, że wszystko osiągnie. Yuuri zaszedł tak daleko tylko dlatego, że Victor tak mówił.

I właśnie teraz, w całym tym pandemonium i pośród westchnięć z niedowierzania, Victor zrozumiał, czym było to uczucie w jego piersi, dopiero teraz wiedział, co może zrobić, aby cały świat wreszcie się zamknął i zrozumiał. Żeby uświadomili sobie, że to nigdy nie było niemożliwe, że Yuuri był zawsze pełnoprawnym zwycięzcą, godnym rywalem, który zasługiwał na miejsce na szczycie.

Yuuri patrzył na Victora stojącego na skraju lodowiska, jadąc w jego stronę, zmęczony i oszołomiony, ale wciąż czekając na jego reakcję, jakby wiwatujący tłum nie powiedział mu wszystkiego i Victor nieomal zatonął w zachwycie płynącym z faktu, że Yuuriemu tak zależało na jego opinii. Widownia wstrzymała oddech, kiedy Yuuri podjechał do krawędzi lodowiska, kiedy emocje zniknęły z jego twarzy, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu wciąż czuł się nerwowy na myśl o tym, co Victor mógł powiedzieć lub zrobić przed obiektywami kamer. Wszyscy oczekiwali żarliwych uścisków i takich pocałunków, jakie dzielić mogliby jedynie kochankowie. W tym momencie była tylko jedna rzeczy, której Victor pragnął bardziej od tego. Był trenerem Yuuriego i jego najlepszym przyjacielem, jego partnerem, a po tych wszystkich miesiącach zrozumiał nareszcie, że był także jego największym fanem, że uwielbiał Yuuriego i ubóstwiał tę czystą siłę, której potrzebował, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Victor zawsze był cudownym dzieckiem łyżwiarstwa, ale wiedział, że gdyby sytuacja była odwrócona i gdyby musiał walczyć tak mocno jak Yuuri, już dawno by się poddał.

Lód zaskrzypiał pod łyżwami Yuuriego, kiedy ten zahamował tuż przed nim, rozbłysły światła kamera i świat zamarł nagle, ponieważ nareszcie Victor mógł pokazać Yuuriemu, jak bardzo jest wspaniały, prosić o coś, co sam tak beztrosko ofiarował mu rok wcześniej, kiedy stali dokładnie po przeciwnych stronach.

Policzki Yuuriego były wciąż rozpalone, jego pierś unosiła się w takt ciężkich oddechów, jego oczy utkwione były w Victorze, jakby cały świat przestał istnieć, czekał aż Victor da mu jakikolwiek znak, wskazówkę na temat tego, co naprawdę myśli. Arena zamarła, kiedy Yuuri przekroczył bramkę prowadzącą na lód i stanął naprzeciw Victora, który powoli wyciągnął z kieszeni długopis i skrawek papieru i uśmiechnął się. Wyraz twarzy Yuuriego był bezcenny, Victor miał nadzieję, że wszyscy kamerzyści wzięli sobie do serca dobre udokumentowanie tej chwili, ponieważ Victor zamierzał wielokrotnie do niej wracać.

– Victor? – spytał niepewnie Yuuri, ale zanim mógł zdążyć zacząć się martwić, że jego występ nie był dość dobry, Victor wcisnął mu w ręce pomiętą kartkę i długopis, którego tyle razy wcześniej używali do o ileż mniej istotnych celów.

– Yuuri, mogę cię prosić o autograf?

Tłum oszalał na nowo, a Yuuriemu opadła szczęka, ponieważ oto Victor, obecny mistrz świata w łyżwiarstwie, niezwyciężony i niepodrabialny, prosił go o autograf, pokazując całemu światu, że Yuuri jest przede wszystkim sobą, a nie tym łyżwiarzem, którego trenował Victor Nikiforov.

Wyniki powinny być wyświetlone lada moment, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby Yuuri się nimi przejmował, kiedy roześmiał się wreszcie z wyrazem twarzy, który sugerował, że _zrozumiał_ , przyłożył długopis do kartki i nabazgrał na niej linie swojego imienia, które Victor znał już tak samo dobrze, jak swoje własne.

– Głupi Victor. – Yuuri zarumienił się wreszcie, z powrotem wręczając mu kartkę i długopis. Victor nigdy wcześniej nie czuł, że mógłby pęknąć z dumy i spełnienia, tylko dlatego, że znalazł się tak blisko kogoś równie wspaniałego.

I kiedy Victor roześmiał się również z tej ogromnej radości, zmęczenie nareszcie pokonało ekscytację Yuuriego, jego uśmiech złamał się, czyste wycieńczenie przejęło kontrolę nad jego ciałem i Victor trzymał go w swoich ramionach, jeszcze zanim pierwszy zmęczony szloch uciekł z jego piersi, zanim miał okazję upaść na kolana, ponieważ był tak pusty, że nie miał już siły stać nawet sekundę dłużej, a Victor wciąż przysięgałby, że Yuuri jest najsilniejszą osobą, jaką zna.

– Czy możesz w to uwierzyć? – wymruczał Victor we włosy na czubku jego głowy, kiedy stali tak w ciasnym uścisku i wiedział, że jedyną rzeczą lepszą od świadomości, że cały świat mógł to zobaczyć, była myśl, że Yuuri również w to uwierzył. Zrozumiał, że mu się udało, kiedy Yuuri odsunął się jedynie na tyle, aby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy, z uśmiechem przeznaczonym tylko dla niego.

– Wierzę – powiedział Yuuri.

**Author's Note:**

> Dzięki za przeczytanie!
> 
> [Tumblr autorki](http://captain-erwinmerica.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Mój fanowski tumblr](https://victorsheartshapedsmile.tumblr.com/)


End file.
